Dark trap
by anonymouswriter777
Summary: (note: this is not done. I don't know if I'll ever finish it. beta read it if you like and let me know what you think. I could use the motivation) it was just a simple patrol for energon. no big deal. but as bee and smokey follow an energon signal, they find themselves in a "dark trap"


**Dark Trap**

Smokescreen and bumblebee were on patrol looking for energon in a canyon. Suddenly they get a reading on their scanners. Both bots transform to robot mode.

"hmm it looks like there's two readings, why don't we split up and cover more ground. We'll com each other if there's trouble" bee suggested. Smokescreen nodded and they went to follow the separate spikes.

Smokescreen walked, following his readings till he reached a dead end gorge. He looked around a bit, searching for the energon spike, but found nothing.

Then something caught his optics, something glistening underneath some rocks. He walked closer and moved a rock out of the way. What he found sent a chill through his energon lines.

Dark energon.

Smokescreen backed up slowly. Could Their energon search just have been a wild goose chase? He decided to comm. bumblebee and tell him what he found.

"bee! Smokescreen here. I'm at the source of the spike I was following, it isn't energon. It's-"

before he could finish, an earthly tentacle came out of the ground and wrapped around his leg.

"GAH!" was the last sound he made before the link cut out . Then another tentacle burst out of the ground and wrapped around his other leg. smokescreen didn't even get a chance to pull out his blasters before two more wrapped around his wrists. The tentacles lifted him up into the air, holding him up by his wrists, legs spread apart, keeping the poor bot from escaping.

Smokescreen struggled for all his worth, trying to get out of the tentacles, though despite his efforts, the tentacles kept their hold. He tried to reach his phaseshifter but the tentacles kept his arms apart.

Then a laugh echoed though the gorge, making smokescreen freeze, sending a cold chill up his back strut.

"WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? A YOUNG AUTOBOT" the voice was deep and powerful, echoing through the gorge and through smokescreen's frame, making his spark shiver. He knew who it was, but he didn't want to believe it. There's no way, how could _he_ be here?

"that's right autobot, you know who I am. The chaos bringer… destroyer… the anti-spark… brother of primus… UNICRON!" a face suddenly appeared in the rock wall formation in front of smokescreen, Unicron's face.

Smokescreen's optics widened in fear seeing the cybertronian god of destruction before him.

Wait! Did he just read his mind?!

Smokescreen was frozen in terror. The sight of the terrifying cybertronian god had smokescreen's mind racing. he heard stories about unicron. About the malice he brought.

Unicron grinned at the site of the frozen bot. his presence always struck fear into the sparks of even the bravest of mechs.

he Slowly started gliding another tentacle up smokescreen's frame, up his leg to his crotch plate. Smokescreen snapped out of his shock with a jolt, realizing that unicron was touching his most sensitive area and struggled.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM ME!" he cried out franticly, Struggling as he felt the tentacle brush his crotch plate. Before unicron could go further, a blast hit one of his tentacles.

"GET THE FRAG AWAY FROM HIM!" a familiar voice shouted. Smokescreen turned his helm to see bumblebee standing a distance away, blasters out and aimed at the… rock face… thing.

"bumblebee! Run! It's Unicron!" smokescreen shouted.

Bumblebee didn't budge. Instead he continued to glare at the giant rock face, blasters at the ready.

"I know... He was supposed to be asleep forever. Slagger must have found a way out of that."

Smokescreen's optic widened in shock. Wait! bumblebee knew unicron was here? And no one bothered to tell him?!

Before smokescreen could say anything, bumblebee charged forward, shooting the rock face a few times, breaking the rock formation. clouds of dust exploding into the air where shots hit. Then he ran to smokescreen, shooting at the tentacles to free him.

unicron on the other hand, wasn't so easily thwarted. Before bumblebee could reach smokescreen, a bunch of tentacles erupted from the ground around bumblebee and seized him, Each wrapping around an arm and leg, lifting him into the air just as was done with smokescreen.

"NO!" bumblebee cried trying to free himself. The face reappeared in the rock formation grinning in amusement.

"that was a bold but futile attempt. Perhaps you _**both**_ can provide 'amusement'. Considering my limited predicament, I am in need of some company."

Bumblebee cocked an opticbrow "what do you mean 'amusement'?"

Just as the question left his lip plates, he heard a startled shout. He turned his helm seeing smokescreen shaking. He was clenching his dentas, furiously trying to hold back the moans coming from his mouth.

Bumblebee was about to ask what was wrong when he noticed something moving around smokescreen's pelvic region. Squinting a little, he saw a tentacle stroking smokescreen's crotch plate, causing the bot to shake and whimper helplessly. The poor flustered bot tried closing his legs together but the tentacle holding his legs kept them open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU CREEP!" bumblebee shouted angrily, thrashing in his bonds. Unicron only chuckled in amusement seeing how his actions were affecting the two bots.

He then decided to play with the other autobot in his clutches, snaking a tentacle up to grope bumbleebee's crotch plate as well.

Bumblebee gave a startled gasp, feeling the sudden tingle run through his pelvic region. He cringed, shutting his optics, trying to keep the sensation at bay, then shooting unicron a glare. "GET YOUR STINKIN TENTACLE OFF ME!"

His reaction only made unicron laugh, continuing to fondle both mechs.

Smokescreen clenched his dentas, trying to ignore the tentacles, but the cybertronian god wasn't gonna let him be. The tentacles started to constricted around him seductively. two more came and slithered around his doorwings. it was all feeling soothing. The ones on his doorwings started making him moan.

Then another tentacle hovered in front of smokescreen, releasing a mist that surrounded and suffocated him, making him Cough and pant. he Suddenly started to feel unbearably overheated, aroused and weak. His spike began to pressurize and press against it's housing.

He slumped in his bindings, head hung as he began to pant and groan, His mind growing hazy and his body weak. Whatever unicron was doing to him was starting to make him want interface.

Bumblebee watched in horror, seeing his friend in such a state. Part of him was getting aroused, though he tried to push such a feeling out of his mind, this was unicron doing this to them! He tried struggling again, but a servo from behind grabbed his jaw and forced his gaze toward smokescreen.

"don't struggle…. Just watch…" unicron's voice spoke into his audio. An earth clone had materialized behind bumblebee, standing and forcing him to watch as unicron continued molesting smokescreen.

Smokescreen gritted his dentas as a wave of heat flooded his body making him groan, he fought furiously to stay strong and not give in to unicron's power. His resolve crumbled as a tentacle squeezed his crotch and let loose a shock through his lower body.

"AGHHHHH!" head thrown back, he cried out as the flood of stimulation hit his groin like a mach truck. He didn't even realize he had let his panel open and went limp in the tentacles, panting helplessly.

Unicron smile widened. oh he couldn't wait to get inside this mech. The tentacle at smokescreen's groin pulled back and returned to the ground, only for a unicron clone to rise up, standing before him, grinning maliciously.

"your so amusing to play with young autobot….. I intend to leave my mark on you by the time I'm finished" he said lifting the poor guard's chin to look up at him. Smokescreen's optics were hazed and at half mass, his mind barely registering what unicron was saying.

Bumblebee renewed his struggle, again trying to break free of his capture. He wasn't going to let unicron do this to them, not to smokescreen.

Of course this caught unicron's attention, making him grin at the scout.

"oh don't worry… I haven't forgotten about you…" the clone holding bumblebee's chin licked bee's neck, Making the bot flinch and shutter. Two more tentacles came out and slithered around bee's doorwings and massaged them lustfully. The tentacle stroked the interface panel slowly rolling it in it's grasp, making bee hiss as he tried not to moan. This only amused unicron more, for his clone kissed bee's neck and whispered into his audio.

"I'll make you open for me as well….. it's only a matter of time…." He promised as he returned his attention to the poor guard. He lifted smokescreen's chin and captured him in a deep dominant kiss, plunging his glossa in and exploring every corner of his mouth.

Smokescreen optics rolled back and closed, overwhelmed by unicron's manipulation. He couldn't even think, he felt so hot and his body screamed for contact.

Another clone materialized behind smokescreen, pressing against his back and wrapping his arms around him, stroking his servo's over smokescreen's chest and side, teasing headlights and digging into transformation seams.

Smokescreen moaned helplessly into the clone's mouth, no longer able to mentally fight unicron's advances. The clone behind, opened his panel and rubbed his hard spike against smokescreen's valve. The tentacles all over smokescreen still continuing their ministration, drawing out more moans. It all felt so good and his mind was too sluggish to care anymore.

The clone in front of him opened his own panel to reveal his hard spike. It's spike slithered out like the rest of his tentacles and coiled around smokescreen's spike, giving it a lustful squeeze, making the young bot to break the kiss, throwing his helm back and crying out in pleasure.

Smokescreen's head lulling back as he bucked into the spike. The back clone took the opportunity to carefully slide his spike into smokescreen's valve, making the him groan in pleasure. The back clone kissed and nipped smokescreen's neck, making the bot gasp and writhe. The front clone stroked smokescreen's thighs, digging into transformation seams while His spike stroked and constricted smokescreen's spike.

The display was driving bumblebee wild internally. He let out small lustful whimpers. Seeing smokescreen seduced in such a way. It made him want to be the one causing him such pleasure. Without knowing it, his own spike had pressurized and was pressing against it's housing, aching to come out.

Unicron noticed bumblebee's obvious excitement at his display and chuckled.

"like what you see little scout? Perhaps you'd like to feel the same pleasure your friend is feeling..."

With that, another earth clone rose from the ground in front of bee and began licking bee's headlights. Servo's gliding over his frame and teasing transformation seams.

Bee gasped at the pleasure the action brought. The front earth clone cupped bee's face and pulled him into a dominating kiss. Bee tried to resist but the clone began filling him with a strange mist through it's mouth, the mist flowed into him and spread throughout his entire body, lighting up circuits and heating his protoform.

Bee's moaned, optics sliding closed as he relaxed into the seductive embrace of unicron's clones. All thoughts left him as the pleasure took over. He couldn't even remember why they were there, Just unimaginable pleasure. His panel slide back as he let the clones do as they pleased.

The front clone opened it's panel and let it's spike slither out to wrap around and squeeze bee's throbbing spike.

Bee groaned out in pleasure, loving the stimulation and squirmed in place. The back clone opened his panel and pressed it's spike against bee's dripping valve, rubbing on the outer calipers.

He rubbed back against the spike, urging it to enter and fill him. The clone wasted no time and in a fast thrust, impaled bee with it's spike, completely sheathed inside him

Bee threw his helm back screaming in pain and bliss at the sudden penetration, Body jerking from shock. After a few moments he relaxed, falling back into the clone's embrace.

Meanwhile the clones molesting smokescreen had found new ways to play with the poor rookie. The back one, began licking and biting his doorwing while the front one plunged it's long glossa down his throat, making the young bot whimper and moan helplessly. The glossa slithered it's way down halfway and stroked the inside of his throat soothingly. Smokescreen couldn't help but surrender himself, his half lidded optics rolled back, letting the god of chaos ravage his intake.

They writhed and squirmed as they were sandwiched between unicron's clones.

Bodies sliding against each other, rubbing, grinding, thrusting in lusting need.

Smokescreen was completely lost as the spike pumped in and out of him. The clone in front then retracting his spike from smokescreen's and hovering above it.

because this was a cybertronian god, he wasn't going to simply frag him, he was going to feel the bot in every way imaginable. The clone's spike split open like a flower, revealing the center as a small group of tendrils. Which slithered out and delved into the slit of smokescreen's spike.

This caused smokescreen to jerk, arching his frame as he cried out in surprise and shock. It felt strange but arousing.


End file.
